Clothing on hangers often needs to be carried from one point to another, and sometimes for relatively long distances. For example, dry cleaning must be carried from the cleaning shop to the customer's automobile, or sometimes the cleaning shop provides a delivery service which must carry garments on hangers to the customer's location. Holding a number of hangers, especially if the clothing which they support is heavy or bulky, can be quite uncomfortable especially if the person holding the hangers has a small hand. The grasping portions of the hangers tend to crease the hand and fingers creating discomfort and forcing the carrier to switch back and forth between left and right hand in order to minimize the discomfort.
A number of approaches have previously been taken in order to devise means for carrying hangers comfortably. However, none of the previous attempts has succeeded in developing a hanger holder which is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture. Prior designs have been complicated, difficult to manufacture and not suited to their intended purposes. For example, the patents issued to Stewart, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,498,247, Borgfeldt, 2,782,974, Hooker, 3,313,460, Roscicki, 3,317,055, Webster, 3,633,802, Saenger, 3,731,809, Hill, 3,848,787 and Doak, 4,288,012 all disclose apparatus for carrying packages and hangers but are very complicated and difficult to manufacture. Some of them are bulky and difficult to store or are complicated to use.
Accordingly, the principal objects of the present invention are to provide hanger holder which is both easy to use and to manufacture. Rather than to provide a complex construction to achieve the purpose of comfortably transporting hangers, the inventor has developed a simple and straightforward apparatus which meets the requirements of the commercial marketplace.